1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the manufacture technology of the flash memory, the flash memory with a large capacity is largely used in the storage device. Especially, the product such as the portable storage device or the thumb storage device in the market, which uses the flash memory with a large capacity, has reduced the size of the storage device like a thumb.
Nowadays, a portable storage device often uses the universal serial bus (USB) as its interface. The housing of the portable storage device usually has a lid to cover the USB connector to prevent the dust when the USB connector is not used.
However, when the portable storage device is used (for example, plugging the USB connector to the connector of the computer), the lid is put near the computer. Since the size of the lid is small, it is easy to be lost. Once the lid of the portable storage device is lost, the USB connector loses the dustproof function.